


Bed Shopping Adventure

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Aliens, F/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: Rose and Doctor decide it's time to buy a new bedroom suite.  The Doctor, of course, wants something special so off to the alien home super store they go.





	Bed Shopping Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goingtothetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: Mattress Shopping

“Are you sure we’re in the right place?” Rose glanced nervously around the alien store with eerie green glowing globes floating down the aisles of kitchen appliances.   A soft chiming music played which she supposed was the alien version of soothing meant to relax one to spend money.  

A clean wood scent permeated the air similar to the Ikea she’d lost the Doctor in a week ago during their first foray into the wild and wonderful world of furnishing one’s flat.

The Doctor floated by on a  hover trolly, long legs sprawled out until his red trainers hung over the end.  

“Having fun?”  She asked. He grinned, eyes crinkling in the corners as a naughty glint sparkled at her.  The trolly floated to stop and Rose eyed the bright red toaster peeking out behind him before he spread his blue suit covered arms out wide.  

“Poostoff the home super store of the Pooshian  Consortium!”  He climbed out and stood by Rose, eyeing an aisle of lava lamps with floating wax of purple and gold in spirals three feet high.  “Anything we need for feathering our nest is here.”

“Everything we need is on Earth too,” Rose reminded him before curling her arm through  his and guiding him away from one lamp shaped like a banana, the hover cart floating behind them as they walked.

“Anyone can have some generic bedroom suite from the boring home stores on Earth.  Here we have options.”  He aimed his sonic at the hover cart which disappeared in a blue light to what Rose hoped wasn’t the check out counter.  They really didn’t need any more toasters.  

But the Doctor was on a mission, tall frame guiding her forward and damned if she didn’t get distracted with how his trousers outlined his arse.  That was always her doom when they shopped and why they had to move from their one bedroom into a larger flat: She failed in controlling his collection obsession until now they had too much stuff stacked up from various shopping trips.

Rose sighed as he pulled her up to a transport pad that materialized them in the bedroom furniture section.  This was the  true objective:  Finding a bed that fit his tall frame with lots of room for…stretching out and other fun activities.  Besides, this would be their bed, not her bed where she spent so many lonely nights.

“All right and  how we gonna fit a new bed into the TARDIS and take it home?  She’s not fully grown yet and her doors are a bit–”

“Dimensionally transcendental storage, Rose!  And with my impeccable piloting skills, we just materialize around it and shazam!” He paused after fist pumping. “Wait no not that. Uh Ta dah?”  His face scrunched up and Rose waited patiently for the oncoming ramble. “No not enough pizazz oh I know Voila!”  He nodded his head.

“We will be as snug as two time travelers in a bed.”  He rocked back on his heels, grinning, appearing quite pleased with himself.

“Right.  Well I’ll believe it after we find a bed.”  She eyed a nearby bed that looked like a gelatinous pool of green jello and wrinkled her nose wondering what she was in for.  “So maybe we should find something with a mattress that’s a little less oozy.”

“Oozy could be fun,” he growled into her ear and waggled his eyebrows.  Rose snorted and bumped her shoulder against his.

“Come on.”

“What?  Think of the potential.  I’ll bet it comes with a vibration mode and maybe even aquatic mating resonance.”

Rose eyed  him, gaze focused in the distance, hair looking incredibly mussed and admitted she could see his point but in her practical mind, she foresaw the reality of one vigorous shag and green goo flooded their flat and embarrassing explanations on why their downstairs neighbor’s ceiling now leaked alien goo.  Torchwood would never let her live it down.  Thus, alien goo bed was off the list.

“Ohhhh look a this!”  His voice vibrated with enthusiasm as he hopped on bed shaped like a capsule, the bubble mattress wooshing as he stretched out and rolled over on his side in what she’d call a proper attempt at a seductive pose.

Rose walked over and pressed her hand down and the mattress did seem cushiony.  

“Come on!  Give it a try!”  He sat up on his knees and bounced up and down with a wide grin.  Rose sat down and bounced experimentally.  “It seems a bit firm.”

The Doctor crawled over and swung his legs off the side to sit beside her.  “It’s good for your back and the bubbles conform.  Give it a try.  Rose swung her legs around and lay back and then the bubbles moved…

“Doctor!”

“Isn’t it brilliant!”  He scooted next to her and they sank slowly until the bubbles cradled them.  Then the bubbles began to move in waves and Rose’s stomach rolled.

“Ugh no.”  She tried to sit up but the suction made it a struggle.  “Doctor, help me.”

“Well you have to relax and let the psycho reactive nature–”

“What?  Like it’s sentient?”

“Wellll.” He tugged at his ear.  “The bubbles pick up on your body’s biorhythms which clearly indicate you need rest.  You are looking a tad stressed.”  He pulled his glasses out of his pocket and examined her.

“I’m bloody stressed because this amoeba bed is trying to eat me!”

“Rose, it’s not an amoeba.  I mean I’m sure they have an amoeba bed but really that wouldn’t be restful.  A giant Amoeba floating in a solution of saline wouldn’t be conducive to human rest.”

Rose pried herself from the bed by rolling off the side onto the floor.  A couple of cactus like vinvocci shook their heads muttering about humans and walked away.  The Doctor hopped off and helped her up.

“No sentient beds.”  Rose poked him in the chest in emphasis.  

“Fine, boring, cushy bed coming right up.”  He led her over to more traditional beds, one with a plush and quilted mattress in TARDIS blue.  Even the frame reminded Rose of the TARDIS with an organic coral frame with turrets at each corner and a head board that glowed blue against the irridescenet surface.

“The Corillia Four standard, suitable for all smooth skinned bipedal species.”

“Smooth skinned?”  Rose ran her hand over the velvet like surface and understood why.  “Oh, an alien water bed.” 

“Well maybe not water exactly,” the Doctor scratched the back of his neck nervously and stared at the mattress.

“It’s not some living slime or something is it?” Rose asked, stepping back with suspicion.

“Slime?  Really Rose and how prejudiced of you!  What did slime ever do to you?”

She cocked her hip out and crossed her arms facing him.  “M’nok during that monsoon festival ring a bell?”

“That slime was just defending its young.  It didn’t actually mean any harm and it was just sticky not–”  He wisely trailed off as Rose narrowed her eyes.

“I wasn’t the one who soniced the egg sack or made sure you ducked behind me while it vomited slime all over me cause you had to save your coat.”

“I just got my coat back!” he defended but wisely backed away and pointed at the bed.  “No slime here, just a lovely bed with a saline type water that warms and cools as you program it.  Even the colors on the headboard can be adjusted for mood.  We can make it firm or soft.”

Rose eyed it and decided to give it go.  She remained skeptical until she laid on a cloud like mattress that adjusted to support her back.  She snuggled into it as the Doctor tossed a couple pillows down that matched the mattress.  A slight hum filled the air, again similar to the TARDIS, and Rose realized that was what she missed most at home in their flat.

The Doctor lay next to her and cuddled into her side.  “Like it?”  His eyes softened and he pouted his lip in the adorable way he knew she couldn’t resist.

“It’s like the TARDIS.”

“Is it?” he drew out glancing at the headboard with a twitch of his lips.

“Oh my god you planned this.”  She rolled over against him and lay her head on his shoulder.

“Are you insinuating I went back in time and designed our perfect bed, marketed it to this store and casually brought you here for bed shopping to see what you thought?”

Rose’s face heated with pleasure and affection for how much trouble he went to for her and she had no doubt he had.  It was one of the endearing qualities of this him, how he allowed himself to enjoy their life together and do small things to show her how much he loved her.  

Sometimes it was a foot rub; other times making her bath oils like she couldn’t find on Earth; or popping out to the alien market to bring back her favorite Kalfrod Coffee from two galaxies away.  And sometimes it was walking her to and from work or going back in time and designing a bed he knew she’d love.

“I love you.  You know that right?”  She ran her fingers through his hair until he nuzzled closer to her giving her greater access.

“I love you too,” he mumbled.  “Can we keep the bed.”

“Silly Time Lord, you could have just brought it home.”  He lifted h is head up and arched a brow at her.

“And deny you a shopping trip and missing the whole bed trying experience?”

Rose couldn’t stop herself if she tried and leaned in to snog the breath out of the alien who owned her heart and a whole lot of other parts which would be happy for his attention in a bed like this.  As she giggled and  nipped at his lips, his hands slid down to cup her bum and Rose lost herself in not just the comfort of the bed but the warmth pooling low in her abdomen as their legs tangled and she moaned at that thing he did with his tongue.

“Excuse me!” a loud voice interrupted them and they turned to find a blue Balhoon frowning and floating on his hover device next to them.  “This is a non coupling facility.”

“Ah yes, well we’ll just make our purchase then?” the Doctor said, his lips deliciously reddened from their brief snog fest.

Rose laid back completely not caring she enjoyed a bit of public making out in an alien store.  She loved this bed.  She directed a tongue teasing smile at the Doctor.  “How long do you think it will take to check out?”  She drew her finger down the mattress and flashed a come hither look at  him.

“Two shakes of a sonic screw driver.”  He bounded up toward the Balhoonian.  “Where do I sign?”

And within the hour the TARDIS did indeed materialize around the bed with no problem and deposited back in their flat where it was vigourously christened several times.


End file.
